We’re Doing a Sequel
"We're Doing a Sequel" is the first song from the 2018 film TAWOTP the Movie 2. It is sung by TAWOTP family, Narrator Guy and Freesmart. The song's portion was teased in an online music video on January 2018. breaks the fourth wall, as Stickboy and the other people sing about doing a sequel, with it revealed that the events of the series finale were simply a film being made in canon. The film's soundtrack features a demo version of the song sung by Nicolas Cantu and other people as a bonus track. Some of the more adult-oriented jokes (i.e. "We can't do any worse than Sausage Party!", Stickwing's idea for a film) were cut from the theatrical release, but were reinstated for the extended version. At the end of the song, Stickanais says that they should call the film TAWOTP: The Second Film This is a reference to the film's original title, which was changed to TAWOTP the Movie 2: Power of Four at the last minute. Lyrics Lines highlighted in red indicate lyrics only in the album version and the extended cut. ''TAWOTP the Movie 2'' version Speech Stickdad: Hey, what's the camera still doing here? Stickmom: '''Oh, no! Disaster! That can only mean one thing! '''Narrator Guy: Doggonne it, you're right! It looks like they've ordered a sequel! (laughing) Stickboy: We're doing a sequel We're back by popular demand Come on, everybody, strike up the band Stickboy and Stickgirl: We're doing a sequel That's what we do in Hollywood And everybody knows that the sequel's never quite as good A sequel, another feature attraction Announcer: '''Places, please! Light the lights! Roll camera! ACTION! '''Stickboy, Stickgirl, and Stickanais: '''I thought it was the end But no, my friends, this is when We get to do it all again '''Snowball: '''Do it all again '''Stickboy, Stickgirl, and Stickanais: '''Until the credits roll We got another go to show that we can Do it all again '''Chickens: (cluck in tune) Stickgirl, Stickboy, and Stickanais: We're doing a sequel There's no need to disguise Ruby: The studio considers us a viable franchise! Stickboy, Stickgirl, Stickanais, and Ruby: We're doing a sequel! How hard can it be?'' Stickwing: 'We can't do any worse than ''Sausage Party! '''Everyone: We're doing a sequel! The studio wants more! Stickblack: While they wait for Gene to come back and make The Emoji Movie 2! Everyone: '''I thought it was the end But no, my friends, this is when We get to do it all again '''Blocky and MePhone: Do it all again! Everyone: '''Until the credits roll We've got another go to show that we can Do it all again! '''Penguins: (Squawk in tune) (Instrumental) Everyone: We're doing a sequel! Stickboy: Let's give it a go! Narrator Guy: With Hollywood stars! Pillow: And more one-liner cameos! Everyone: '''We're doing a sequel! '''Stickanais 2: I don't mean to be a stickler but this is the ninth sequel to our original motion picture. Everyone: We're doing a sequel Let's give it a shot! Stickboy: All we need now is a half-decent plot! Speech Stickblack: Got it! An epic love story between the girl who marries a boy. Stickblack is Love! Stickboy: Uh, does anybody have any other ideas? Stickgirl: Ooh! Ooh! It's about getting the team back together again to stop an evil Flower from demolishing my home! Stickboy: Stickgirl, did you even watch our last film? Book: How about one of those fish out of water movies? Stickboy: Yeah, I'm not so sure about that, Book. Ruby: It's about a gem who marries a beautiful, perfect, loser thing and they have to kiss each other.... A LOT! Stickboy: Uh... Unnamed Food thing: (Spanished) Stickboy: I don't think Americans watch subtitled films. Four: How about a movie where you don't make a movie? X: And we all get to go home early? Four and X: (laughing) Stickboy: Oh, good grief. Dough: It's about a lonley dough. (piano plays) In the day, he marries a beautiful bow thing and the girl kissed a lot and goes home. Stickboy: Uh, that sounds a little dark, Dough. Sticktan (spoken): Stickboy, how about the team go on a world tour? Stickboy: That's perfect! Everyone: I thought it was the end But no, my friends this is when We get to do it all again Until the credits roll We got another go to show that we can Do it all again We're doing a sequel! It's more of the same Stickboy: Let's give it a name! Stickanais: How about TAWOTP: The Second Film? Everyone: Yes, The Second Film With The Second Film! It's TAWOTP: The Second Film Muppets Most Wanted version Speech Walter: Hey, what's the camera still doing here? Statler: '''Oh, no! Disaster! That can only mean one thing! '''Waldorf: Doggonne it, you're right! It looks like they've ordered a sequel! Both: DOHOHOHO! Kermit: We're doing a sequel We're back by popular demand Come on, everybody, strike up the band Kermit and Fozzie: We're doing a sequel That's what we do in Hollywood And everybody knows that the sequel's never quite as good A sequel, another feature attraction Scooter: '''Places, please! Light the lights! Roll camera! ACTION! '''Kermit, Fozzie, and Scooter: '''I thought it was the end But no, my friends, this is when We get to do it all again '''Pigs: '''Do it all again '''Kermit, Fozzie, and Scooter: '''Until the credits roll We got another go to show that we can Do it all again '''Chickens: (cluck in tune) Kermit, Fozzie, and Scooter: We're doing a sequel There's no need to disguise Miss Piggy: The studio considers us a viable franchise! Kermit, Fozzie, Scooter, and Miss Piggy: We're doing a sequel! How hard can it be?'' Rowlf: 'We can't do any worse than ''The Godfather III! '''Everyone: We're doing a sequel! The studio wants more! Gonzo: While they wait for Tom Hanks to make Toy Story 4! Everyone: 'I thought it was the end But no, my friends, this is when We get to do it all again 'Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem: Do it all again! Everyone: '''Until the credits roll We've got another go to show that we can Do it all again! '''Penguins: (Squawk in tune) (Instrumental) Everyone: We're doing a sequel! Kermit: Let's give it a go! Tony Bennett: With Hollywood stars! Lady Gaga: And more one-liner cameos! Everyone: 'We're doing a sequel! 'Bunsen Honeydew: I don't mean to be a stickler but this is the seventh sequel to our original motion picture. Everyone: We're doing a sequel Let's give it a shot! Kermit: All we need now is a half-decent plot! Speech Gonzo: Got it! An epic love story between a very handsome, long-nosed purple thing and a beautiful chicken: Gonzo with the Wind! Kermit: Uh, does anybody have any other ideas? Fozzie: Ooh! Ooh! It's about getting the Muppets back together again to stop an evil oil baron from demolishing the old studio! Kermit: Fozzie, did you even watch our last film? Lew Zealand: How about one of those fish out of water movies? Kermit: Yeah, I'm not so sure about that, Lew. Miss Piggy: It's about a frog who marries a beautiful, perfect, pig and they have to kiss each other.... A LOT! Kermit: Uh... Swedish Chef: (Faux-Swedish) Kermit: I don't think Americans watch subtitled films. Waldorf: How about a movie where you don't make a movie? Statler: And we all get to go home early? Both: DOHOHOHOHOHO! Kermit: Oh, good grief. Rowlf: It's about a lonely dog, and one night he sees something he should never have seen, and he has to live a terrible secret. Kermit: Uh, that sounds a little dark, Rowlf. Dominic Badguy (spoken): Kermit, how about the Muppets go on a world tour? Kermit: That's perfect! Everyone: I thought it was the end But no, my friends this is when We get to do it all again Until the credits roll We got another go to show that we can Do it all again We're doing a sequel! It's more of the same Kermit: Let's give it a name! Walter: How about The Muppets...Again? Everyone: Yes, The Muppets...Again! With The Muppets...Again! It's The Muppets... Again!